The Doctor Never Really Changes
by Naomitrekkie
Summary: The Doctor's a new man, at least since they've last seen him. So what does he do? Kidnaps their daughter.
1. Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day, I Think Not!

**The Doctor Never Really Changes**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Series: Doctor Who (New and Classic) with Torchwood mentions**

**Rating: T (just being safe)**

**Synopsis: ****The Doctor's a new man, at least since they've last seen him. So what does he do? Kidnaps their daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it except a Fourth Doctor-style scarf I made.**

**A/N: It feels nice to be posting on again. This story (and a few more) was written as part of a school assignment. Gotta love getting grades for fun stuff, right? Now the assignment's over, I've decided to post them. Tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day, I Think Not!

It was just an ordinary day. Or so it started that way.

Susan was just an ordinary girl, nothing really all the special about her. Well, her parents were a bit loony sometimes, but she didn't really mind that. Loony parents were better than no parents. Plus the generation gap between them gave her more freedom than she could want.

Being only sixteen, driving was not one of those freedoms, but her parents weren't to blame for that. She lived in London, where you had to be at least eighteen to get a license. Not that she minded. Walking suited her. It wasn't like she was in a rush to go anywhere.

Susan, or Susie as everyone called her, was walking along a sidewalk, heading to meet some friends at the mall. It was a ritual she preformed every Saturday without fail. She would get up, get something to eat, watch the weekly video review for her favorite science fiction show on YouTube, then head out and walk to the mall. Once there, she would compliment her friends on whatever they were trying on, sometimes trying things of for herself, but never buying anything. She did have some cash from babysitting, but her parents' job didn't pay enough to buy whatever, whenever. After shopping forever, she would go to the food court, eat some chips, then catch a movie using the free-movies-for-a-year movie pass she'd won in a raffle. After that, she would walk home and spend the rest of the night relaxing. Without fail, she never deviated from her Saturday routine, never once. Bad weather never stopped her, and neither had the incident where every child froze, and the government reacted insanely Sure, it might have been over with before Saturday, but the fear had not kept her locked indoors.

Today had been no different. She was walking along to the mall when some strange man (she didn't get a good look at him) came crashing into her, covering her in some strange paint, and not even bothering to stop to see if she was alright. She was—the paint was only a nuisance—and continued on her way, not breaking the routine. She was only ten minutes from the mall, and some jerk wasn't going to stop her from getting there.

But half an hour later, she still hadn't arrived at the mall, which worried her friends. She was never, ever late. They tried her cell, but it said she was out of range. Panicking, her friends called her parents, who began to panic. They called the police, but they wouldn't file anything until at least forty eight hours had passed since the disappearance, and then some. Susie's parents protested the rule, saying something must have happened. Susie never broke her Saturday schedule. She wouldn't even babysit on Saturday nights, even though she never did anything once she got back. Saturday was the only day that was really Susie's; the rest of her week was busy and hectic, an ever-changing mess.

Susie's parents knew something had happened, and they were right.

-DW-

The Doctor had been chasing this alien. His name was Rextresvilliantropilxia, or as he preferred to be called, Rex. He wasn't evil so much as crazy, though the difference was subtle. His evil plan was to graffiti everywhere he went. OK, make than any planet he went to. He tried and failed to graffiti the TARDIS, though his attempt had given the Doctor a way to track the crazed alien.

This was a good thing, seeing as Rex had knocked him unconscious and then ran out onto some planet. He hadn't had time to check which one he landed on before discovering the stowaway. The Doctor didn't know when or how it happened, but somehow Rex had snuck aboard and had managed to stay hidden for quite some time. When he did show himself to the Doctor, the Doctor had offered to take him back, resulting in his being knocked out while Rex ran free.

So now that the Doctor was conscious, he was working with the TARDIS console to find his missing stowaway. It was just his luck to have landed on Earth, the last place he had wanted to be. He loved humanity, but thinking about that made him hurt. He just wanted to find Rex, return him to wherever, then be on his merry way.

With the paint samples, he learned that it was a unique alien paint with special properties the TARDIS could not only scan for, but teleport as well. The TARDIS was not one for teleporting—usually—but this paint had its own nanogenes pre-programmed to teleport. To where, the Doctor had no clue, but he did know that Rex had more than graffiti in mind. With this paint, he could transport anything it touched to anyplace. It could cause complete havoc, and the Doctor had to stop it.

With the help of his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor programmed the TARDIS to teleport all of the paint, and every humanoid the paint touched, figuring this would bring Rex back. It did, and so the Doctor was off. While he had been working, he had figured out where Rex came from and before Rex could say his full name, he found himself home.

Going back inside the TARDIS, he prepared himself for some peace and quiet. He decided aimless floating in the Vortex would do him some good, and once the TARDIS was in place, he made his way to the library to read and block out recent events.

What he hadn't counted on was the TARDIS conspiring behind his back. Not only had the TARDIS hid the fact that another person had been transported along, no sooner had he walked out of the room that the Doctor found the TARDIS landing.

He had gone back into the console room to complain to the TARDIS when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Previously, his attention had been on Rex. He had failed to notice the teenage girl standing in the corner of the TARDIS console room.

The pissed off teenage girl covered in paint, tapping her toe with her hands on her hips.

"Where do you think you're taking me?"

"What?"

"Don't think you're fooling me, alien."

"What?"

"I know you're not human, so give up the act. Tell me where you're taking me. I won't ask again."

"WHAT?"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and Disbelief

**The Doctor Never Really Changes**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Series: Doctor Who (New and Classic) with Torchwood mentions**

**Rating: T (just being safe)**

**Synopsis: ****The Doctor's a new man, at least since they've last seen him. So what does he do? Kidnaps their daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it except a Fourth Doctor-style scarf I made.**

**Chapter 2: Introductions (and Disbelief)**

"Is that all you can say, 'What?' What kind of an alien are you? How do you plan some evil scheme with only one word in your vocabulary?"

The girl's attitude brought the Doctor back to his senses—he was going to have to have a talk with the TARDIS later about taking on stowaways, that was sure—and he took in the situation. In front of him stood a human girl, no more than sixteen, maybe seventeen, covered in paint. Obviously, Rex was messy when it came to his supplies. She was average height, with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing an average white T-shirt and blue jeans (ignoring the color-changing alien graffiti-paint). The Doctor wasn't fooled, of course. She just wasn't the average teenager, of that he was certain. He just wasn't certain of why she was special.

He was certain, however, of the need to get her home. He couldn't let himself get attached to any more humans, not now. He could humor her, of course, and so he plastered on a smile and stepped forward, hand extended for a handshake.

"I'm the Doctor, pleased to meet you."

The girl did not take his hand, instead folding forward in a fit of laughter.

"I fail to see what's so funny about that," he murmured, more to himself than to her. In all his years, he had experienced a variety reactions to his name (many involving the phrase "Doctor Who?"), but as far as he could remember, this was not one of them.

The girl somehow managed to hear him and straightened herself, though still laughing.

"Who put you up to this?"

"What?"

"No, really, who was it? Was it Amy? Oh, that Amy, I'm sure it was her. Don't know why she'd be so cruel, though, what with all her blabbering, but yeah, it has to be her."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was asking who put you up to this charade? It's a good one, though, I must admit." She began walking around the console room, touching random things, admiring the details. "Mind you, Amy's sure gone bananas if this is what she figure'd make me believe."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure. And if I walk out those doors I'll find myself in some strange place and discover all this is contained in a police box? As if." The girl scoffed, but the Doctor changed gears. Clearly, she'd heard of him and clearly, she didn't believe. He needed to figure out what she knew, and fast. It was never good when strange people who knew too much ended up on the TARDIS. He was an example of that.

"What makes you think this is a set up?"

"Oh puh-lease, you gave it away as soon as you said 'I'm the Doctor.' Really, make things obvious, why don'tcha?" She shook her head, as if to emphasize her point, further solidifying his belief in her knowledge of him.

"What if I told you this was real?"

"I'd send you to my psychiatrist, though I'm sure you've already been. I mean, really, only one of her patients would put up with Amy long enough to pull this off. Besides, knowing her, she's probably got you convinced you are the Doctor."

Apparently, he had been reduced to the ridicule of children. Why was it that children were both so innocent and so cruel? Not that it mattered much at the moment-this girl clearly did not want his sympathy-instead, he needed to focus on what she knew. She didn't believe in him, probably heard about him from this Amy girl. She was also seeing a psychiatrist. Why?

"Let's say I don't know your psychiatrist. Why do you see her?"

Whatever he'd said, it was clearly the wrong thing. This girl, previously pissed, was now enraged.

"Do you think this is funny? I don't care who you are or why you're doing this, but that's just cruel!" she barked. She stormed around the TARDIS console and he feared she might break something. She didn't, but she did bang against the walls.

"Where are the cameras, huh? Taping this for some realty show? What's it called, 'Torment the Tortured?' It's enough that I have to endure my shrink, I will NOT stand for this."

Clearly, there was more to this than met the eye. Before he could do anything, however, the girl realized the doors were only just across from her and darted for them and was out.

And back in again.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" she bellowed. The Doctor hadn't checked, but by the look on the girl's face, it was most likely someplace terrible.

"Coal Hill Secondary School? You'd make that your bloody backdrop. Why not a junk yard and stick to the flippen' story, huh?"

This time, she did throw something. A rock went whizzing by the Doctor's head, for which he could only assume came from outside the TARDIS. Luckily, the rock did no damage other than make a rather loud crashing noise. However, the reaction was important. It could explain away her actions. She'd met a different version of him there during something terrible and was in denial. There were other options-he was one to keep his mind open, considering his luck-but this seemed the most likely explanation.

"Sorry, the TARDIS has a mind of her own."

"That's not funny! Stop this, stop it now!" The girl, covered in paint and nearing tears looked years younger as she threw her tantrum. If there was one thing the Doctor couldn't stand, it was children crying.

He tried to take the girl home, but the TARDIS zapped him when he went to touch the controls.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked his ship, but received no answer. That left him only one option, and that was to comfort the hysterical girl now huddled on the TARDIS floor, muttering to herself. The Doctor walked over to her, intending to make it right.

"I'm so sorry for that. Can we start over? I'm John."

The girl looked up, wiped the tears from her cheek, not sure of this man. He could not be trusted, of that she was sure. However, she could not stop herself from answering the common question.

"Susan, though some call me Susie."

Of all the names for the girl to have, he had not expected his one. Her name in conjunction with her looks reminded him of his granddaughter, lost so long ago. Surely it was not a coincidence? The universe had plans, so perhaps it was a sign from the universe.

Deciding this must be true, he put on a smile. "Nice to meet you, Susan/Susie."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3: Forming Theories

**The Doctor Never Really Changes**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Series: Doctor Who (New and Classic) with Torchwood mentions**

**Rating: T (just being safe)**

**Synopsis: ****The Doctor's a new man, at least since they've met saw him. So what does he do? Kidnaps their daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it except a Fourth Doctor-style scarf I made.**

**A/N: I would like to mention, that, for the Doctor, this is happening after Donna but before Eleven. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Forming Theories **

"So, then, John, how'd you get roped into this?" Susie asked, having pulled herself back together. "And how do we get out of here?"

"I'm not sure."

Susie frowned. Maybe she'd been wrong, at least about who was behind this. A bit too elaborate for Amy, then, but who else? Aliens, possibly? It was possible, but why take her? And why take John? He seemed harmless enough. And why would he think he were the Doctor? Unless he was in on it.

If that were true, it changed things. The only way to be sure, it seemed, would be to investigate.

"Well, if you don't know, then we'd best search outside. I can't remember how I got here. It could be an elaborate trap. If that's the case, then we need to look everywhere." Susie was careful not to let her suspicions known, and so long as this alien wasn't telepathic, she should be fine.

"Yes, let's."

Susie led the way. It was unnerving to be in front of Coal Hill Secondary School. Bad memories there.

Memory Lane did not, however, prevent her from noticing when John snapped his fingers and the door closed. She acted as if she'd seen nothing, and continued on.

"So, our best bet is to look in the school. I'm guessing that whoever brought us here picked this place for a reason."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's all too convenient. If whoever's nabbed us is telepathic, it could explain so much."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"No."

Susie would not explain. If he was in on it, he already knew. If he weren't, then he needn't know. Simple as that.

"How do you suggest we investigate? Wait until nightfall and break in?"

His question snapped her back to reality. She needed to focus on more than just the aliens' plans.

"No, we'll say I'm enrolling. You can pretend to be my dad."

From John's expression, he didn't seem to like the idea, though he said nothing. Until she tried to walk toward the school.

"Are you going like that?"

"Huh?"

Susie looked at herself, realizing she was covered in paint. That simply wouldn't do. John seemed to understand and snapped open the TARDIS doors.

"There's a wardrobe. You can change."

John gave her directions, which, while she followed, were confusing. Luckily, she avoided any wrong turns. However, as soon as she entered, she found herself more lost than ever before. All she could see was clothes. Everywhere she looked, all there was were racks upon racks of clothes. Way too many for her taste.

It took her a while to figure out how clothes were organized-they weren't in any manner she could see-and eventually just put on the first thing that fit. She ended up wearing a knee length purple dress along with matching socks and saddle shoes. Definitely not what she would normally chose to wear.

Thankfully, the paint had only gotten on her clothes. Susie did not want to have to deal with washing it from her hair. Even so, she put her hair up in a ponytail, just to keep it out of the way. She had enough to deal with without thinking about her hair getting in the way.

On her way out, she found navigating much more difficult. She was sure she remembered the way, but she did not end up in the console room. Instead she found herself in a dust filled room with only one object. Curious, she went in closer, to get a better look.

The object was huge and circular, with a screen in the center. Along the bottom there were some knobs. Whatever they did, Susie could not be certain. Despite her curiosity, she was cautious about touching anything so obviously alien.

Why had his happened to her? What had she done wrong? She just wanted to enjoy her Saturday. Was there something wrong with that? Besides, why go to all this trouble for such an elaborate trick? To dig into her mind to create this elaborate trap, but why?

No. She willed herself to stop thinking that way. She needed to focus. Clearly, this room was not where she should be and too much thought would only make things worse.

Exiting the way she came in-the only way in or out that she could find-she found the console room was on the other side. John was waiting for her, clearly growing impatient. Confused, she stepped back through the door, but instead of finding the hall, she found herself in the console room.

"You coming?" John questioned, watching her hesitate at the dooryway.

"Yeah," she answered, unfocused. The changing rooms unnerved her, but she had better things to think about. She gave John a smile. Maybe pretending to be chipper would make it so.

"Seems you found your way."

"That I have."

Susie came closer to John, a plan formulating. "Have you any false papers?"

"Been working on them while you've been changing." He showed her a little black book that seemed to have paper in it. She doubted he had really worked on it, but didn't want to challenge this strange alien.

"So, what's the story, then?"

"I'm Dr. John Smith, and you're my daughter, Susie Smith. We've just moved here and I'm enrolling you in school."

"Sounds good enough to me. Shall we head out?"

He gave her a puzzled look, and she wondered why. Was she supposed to act differently? Whatever these aliens were up to, she would not give them the satisfaction. She pushed aside those thoughts and headed out, all the while keeping an eye on John. The "doctor" part had not slipped past her notice, though she had not commented.

The two of them stepped outside the TARDIS-as she had nothing else to call it-and stopped for a moment, looking ahead. Then they stepped forward and entered Coal Hill Secondary School.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	4. Chapter 4: Inside Coal Hill School

**The Doctor Never Really Changes**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline: During the specials. After "Planet of the Dead." Slight CoE mentions for any Torchwood fans (not too spoiler-ish if you've seen the previews).**

**Synopsis: The Doctor's a new man, at least since the last time they saw him. So what does he do? Kidnaps their daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wasn't even alive for most of it's legacy.**

**A/N: As a New Year's Present, I'll be posting the rest of the story today. Thank you for everyone who's read, and sorry for the posting gap!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Inside Coal Hill School**

"May we see the Headmaster?" the Doctor asked he secretary in the office.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I'm considering enrolling my daughter here and would like to meet the Headmaster."

The secretary looked between the Doctor and Susan, then checked Mr. Parson's schedule. He seemed to have time to meet this potential knew family.

"Names?"

"I'm Dr. John Smith and this is my daughter Susan," the Doctor introduced, not too keen on meeting Mr. Parson again. Everything about this school brought bad memories, and he would love to leave. The TARDIS had different plans, it seemed.

"I'll go see if Mr. Parson's available." She got up and knocked on the Headmaster's door. The Doctor assessed the situation, blocking the memories from so many centuries ago. First with his own granddaughter, and then again with the Daleks. What was with him and this school?

The secretary came back with Mr. Parson and he introduced himself. The Doctor pretended to smile-easy in his current form, no matter how upset he really was; it was just that sort of face-even though he did no want to be seeing this man.

"Dr. Smith, so nice to meet you. And your daughter."

Susie gave a small smile, but said nothing. The Doctor watched her silently assessing the man. It was always a good strategy to keep your guard on.

"Would you like a tour first, or would you like to get straight to the paperwork?"

"A tour would be lovely, thanks."

"Right this way." Mr. Parson extended his arm in front of him, leading the Doctor and Susie straight out the door.

The tour was rather uneventful and pretty useless, until they came to a certain English class. Mr. Parson decided it would be best to actually meet a teacher, and of all the teachers in all the school, he picked the one worst classroom.

"And here we have a typical English class, taught by Miss Wright. Were you to attend, she would most likely be your teacher."

The Doctor did not notice Susie's shocked expression, for he was too busy with his own, for sitting in the front row of the class was his very own Susan.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	5. Chapter 5: Avoiding Paradoxes

**The Doctor Never Really Changes**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline: During the specials. After "Planet of the Dead." Slight CoE mentions for any Torchwood fans (not too spoiler-ish if you've seen the previews).**

**Synopsis: The Doctor's a new man, at least since the last time they saw him. So what does he do? Kidnaps their daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wasn't even alive for most of it's legacy.**

******A/N: As a New Year's Present, I'll be posting the rest of the story today. Thank you for everyone who's read, and sorry for the posting gap!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Avoiding Paradoxes (Or Trying To, Anyways)**

Luckily for Susie, the bell rang, calling an end to class and signaling the students to leave. This distraction was welcome, and she used the opportunity to recover from the shock. Before, she had doubted John's claims. The Doctor wasn't real, beyond fairy tales, that is, but this gave her reasons to doubt her beliefs. Just one look at Miss Wright was too much. She was so distracted by the sight that she didn't notice the Doctor's distraction nor the one remaining student.

"Susan, do you need to speak with me?" Miss Wright asked, shocking Susie more than anything else that had happened that day. It took a moment—and another voice—to calm her down.

"No, Miss Wright. Sorry, I just . . . I just thought I recognized someone, is all."

It was that which forced Susie to recognize the only teenager remaining in the classroom. Seeing her—and connecting Miss Wright's comment—made Susie realize just when she had arrived with the Doctor, and that made things all the worse. If her parents' stories were accurate—or if she remembered them correctly, as her psychiatrist had gone to great lengths to maker her forget—then the year was 1963 and soon an important event would take place, an event that must be permitted to continue at all costs.

Somehow, both she and the Doctor managed to remain calm as Susan left the classroom, leaving them with their own histories to confront and not mess up.

As if things could not get any worse, Mr. Chesterton decided to enter the room at that moment. Both she and the Doctor recognized him at once, though Mr. Parson was not to know this.

"Mr. Chesterton, meet Dr. Smith and his daughter Susan," he began, then turning towards them, he added, "Mr. Chesterton is one of our finest science teachers."

Mr. Chesterton offered to shake hands with the Doctor, who returned the gesture. That's when it hit her. The Doctor was young. In all her parents' tales, he'd been a grouchy old man. So he must not have lived through this yet.

Just wonderful, she thought, yet another paradox to avoid.

"Chefferson, you say?" the Doctor asked, snapping Susie back to the introductory conversation. Perhaps paying attention is something worth considering, what with all the danger.

"Chesterton, actually."

"Oh, yes, sorry about that, old chap. Ears not as good as they used to be. Much smaller too. Anyway, you're a science teacher?"

"Yes."

"I taught Physics once. Quite the interesting two days. In fact—"

The Doctor shut up when Susie elbowed him.

"Sorry about—" it pained her, but she had to say it "—my father. He's got a problem where his brain's not connected to his mouth." She smiled her politest smile, and tried to hurry along their leaving.

"Susie, not in front of your possibly soon-to-be-teachers," the Doctor scolded. Susie ignored him, trying to think of the quickest way out of there.

"Oh," she said, losing her balance slightly, "it seems lunch hasn't agreed with me. We'd best be going. Hate to throw up all over your nice floors."

With that, she dragged the Doctor out by her arm, rushing to get away. The Doctor followed where she dragged him, not quiet getting her reasoning—he knew she was faking it, and was sure everyone else did too, though why was another matter. However, he didn't ask her about it until they were safely outside.

"What was that all about?"

"We need to get out of here. We can't stay, no way."

"What's wrong with this place?" Sure, he knew he was crossing his own timeline, but why was she concerned.

"Doctor, what does it matter? We just have to get away before we mess up the space time continuum."

"Wait, you just called me Doctor."

"Yeah, so?"

"I thought this was all some elaborate charade?"

"Yeah, well unless you've got some excellent actors, this isn't, now, can we get back in the TARDIS and have you take me home, and so help me if you can't—cause I know your track record—I will slug you."

Violence. Never a good thing, particularly not when being threatened with it.

"Well, we'll just go see what we can do."

The Doctor made it across the street, back to the TARDIS, and was about to use his key when he stopped. Standing there, next to his TARDIS stood Susan, his Susan.

"Grandfather, it is you," she said, hugging him. The Doctor knew better than this—he shouldn't be doing this, it would mess with the timelines—but he didn't care. Just a chance to hold his Susan in his arms again, it was worth it.

The hug ended too quickly for the Doctor's taste, but at least Susan didn't run off. Instead she stroked the TARDIS's panels.

"She remembered her disguise, did she?"

"Yeah, it's a favorite of hers—and mine," the Doctor explained, remembering Susan didn't yet know about the broken chameleon circuit.

"I'm pretty fond of it too." Then Susan was brought out of her reverie, and addressed Susie.

"Purple's a nice color on you."

"Thanks?" Susie answered, not sure how to take it.

"From the wardrobe?"

"Yes."

"I noticed didn't look entirely comfortable in it. So, who are you really?"

Susie didn't know how Susan knew so much about her—maybe it was some Time Lord skill or something—but she was nervous to answer. Would this ruin the timeline?

"I've figured you're a time traveler, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, no, it's just, well." Giving up, Susie just shook her head. What's the worst I can do? "My real name's Susan Chesterton, though people call me Susie. Nice to meet the Doctor's granddaughter—my parents named me after you."

Susan blushed at the compliment, but the Doctor paled. Susie could see he'd just figured it out, but that made no sense if he hadn't yet experienced these events. So what was up with him?

Susie decided to ignore it, instead focusing on Susan. The girl looked quite normal—she never would have guessed the girl was alien from appearances—but Susie was well aware that looks could be deceiving.

"This definitely has me excited for the future," Susan commented, and Susie could only laugh. From what her parents explained, Susan was in for quiet the adventures.

"We've got to be going, Susan. Wonderful seeing you again."

"And you Grandfather."

With that, she hugged him once more, before heading back to her own TARDIS. The Doctor watched her until he could no longer see her, then snapped the TARDIS doors open.

"My parents never told me you could do that," Susie commented on her way in. The Doctor didn't respond, and Susie could tell something was up. "And I'm keeping this outfit. Not much for dresses, but it's the least you can do for kidnapping me."

Still the Doctor said nothing, instead he glumly messed with the console at the center of the room. Shaking her head, she figured it was something she best not know.

"At least we avoided any paradoxes, right?"

"We can hope," was all the Doctor said, and Susie did not like the way that sounded.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	6. Chapter 6: Going Home

**The Doctor Never Really Changes**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline: During the specials. After "Planet of the Dead." Slight CoE mentions for any Torchwood fans (not too spoiler-ish if you've seen the previews).**

**Synopsis: The Doctor's a new man, at least since the last time they saw him. So what does he do? Kidnaps their daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wasn't even alive for most of it's legacy.**

******A/N: As a New Year's Present, I'll be posting the rest of the story today. Thank you for everyone who's read, and sorry for the posting gap!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Going Home**

Contrary to her parents' stories, the Doctor managed to get her home on the first try. In fact, he landed in her back yard. Sure, the ride was shaky, but what's some shakiness for precision?

Stepping outside, she found herself greeted by the shocked expressions of her parents' for what she figured was two reasons: her arrival and the TARDIS's.

Unable to contain her happiness, she ran straight for her parents, enveloping them in a huge hug.

"Susan, you're back," her father said.

"And in a dress! I've always tried so hard to get you in a dress!" her mother added.

"Blame the Doctor."

"Is the Doctor with you?" both her parents asked simultaneously.

"Is this really where Sir Ian of Jaffa lives? Sure have gone downhill, if you ask me."

Ian and Barbara could not believe it. The man stepping outside the TARDIS sure knew stuff the Doctor knew, but was far too young to be him.

"Doctor, you're so young!" Ian commented.

"And now you're really an old chap," the Doctor countered.

"But how?" Barbara asked.

"Simple. Regeneration. A trick my people have. When we're close to dying we simply regenerate all the cells in our body and become young again. Presto, new face, new Doctor."

"Seems you're the same to me," Ian said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You just love kidnapping Chestertons, don't you?"

"Sorry, Chafferson, what was that?" He pretended to have the selective hearing as his first incarnation had done, causing everyone to laugh.

Yes, the Doctor make look different, but he never really changed.

**The End**

**So that's it then! Thanks to everyone who's followed this story, and happy 2011!**


End file.
